The present invention relates to an automobile driving guide apparatus, and in particular to an automobile driving guide apparatus which provides a driver with various information relating to and objective point or desired location or destination, so that the driver may select a desired destination when the driver cannot directly determined the location of such destination.
Such an automobile driving guide apparatus is proposed in JP-A-59-85599. In this apparatus, a road map is displayed on a display on the basis of information supplied from a memory which stores road map information, and the position of the driver's own automobile is detected and displayed on the map by the display. In addition, road traffic information, such as road jam information and accident information, is received from a road service center and is also shown on the display.
When the driver forgets or is unfamiliar with the location or name of the destination or when the place satisfying the purpose for the trip, such as to go to a shopping center, a sightseeing point or a game location, i.e., the specific destination itself, is not definite or known, the conventional automobile driving guide apparatus does not satisfactorily meet the driver's demand.